Thermostats and other temperature control devices are utilized in residential and commercial environments to control and regulate the environmental conditions within a structure. For example, a thermostat control device can regulate the temperature and airflow provided by a residential or commercial heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) system. An exemplary thermostat includes a temperature-sensitive switch responsive to the ambient air conditions substantially adjacent to the thermostat and configured to control a space conditioning unit or system that may be part of a typical HVAC system. For example, when the temperature-sensitive switch detects that the temperature within the structure drops below or rises above a threshold; the switch toggles to an ON-position and communicates a temperature signal to the thermostat. The temperature signal, in turn, directs the thermostat to activate a furnace or air conditioner to drive the temperature back to the threshold. Adjustments to the thermostat threshold are often implemented manually via controls provided on the device itself. In other configurations, adjustments to the thermostat threshold are implemented remotely via a dedicated interface program operable on a residential or commercial automation system or network.
Thermostats and other temperature control devices are often passive devices that once configured require little or no user input to continue operation. Conversely, thermostats and other temperature control devices often lack the capability to provide updates or other notification to a user that they are performing correctly and/or in accordance with a configured threshold or operating routine or program. Users, in turn and in response to this lack of notification, adjust or otherwise modify the configured threshold or operating routine or program in order to verify operation of the thermostat. These changes result in unnecessary modifications and changes to the operation if the thermostat and often a decrease in overall efficiency of the temperature control process and system.